Severus Snape y la sonrisa de Lily Evans
by TaliMau
Summary: Esta historia relata un día de la vida del profesor Severus Snape en que no pudo dormir porque creyó que el retrato de su amada Lily Evans se burlaba de él. ¿Por qué será? ¿Descubrirá la respuesta?
1. Sin poder dormir:

1_Sin poder dormir:

Todo comenzó una noche fría y de luna llena, aunque el frío y el hecho de que la luna estuviera llena poco tienen que ver con esta historia pero sirven para ilustrar el cuadro. La luz que proyectaba el perfecto círculo en el cielo entraba por una ventana sucia de un castillo viejo en donde funcionaba un colegio, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La claridad dejaba ver parte de una habitación oscura y un poco desordenada… bueno para ser francos estaba bastante desordenada y algo sucia. Cerca de la ventana lo primero que se veía a simple vista era la silueta de un perchero con una larga capa negra que colgaba de él, aunque el color sólo lo estamos adivinando ya que como se puede observar la habitación estaba oscura. Justo al lado había una mesilla con un viejo candelabro y un reloj que daba la hora con un molesto tic tac (tic tac, tic tac, etc…etc…). Y más allá de la mesilla se dejaba ver parte de una vieja y antigua cama. La luz de la luna daba de lleno sobre un hombre adulto de tez pálida y cabello largo y revuelto que estaba sobre la cama tapado con una gruesa colcha. El hombre parecía inquieto y se movía dando vueltas en la cama como si tuviera hormigas debajo de las sábanas pero eso sólo era la primera impresión. Si uno lo observaba más atentamente podía darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos abiertos ya que no podía dormir, y no se debía a la luz que entraba en la habitación espantándole el sueño sino a que tenía una duda en su mente y no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

El día anterior para el hombre había sido un día largo, pesado y agobiante como de costumbre. Luego de la cena, la cual poco había disfrutado, se había encerrado en su despacho a corregir los exámenes de sus alumnos ya que trabajaba como profesor en el colegio. La asignatura que enseñaba era Pociones pero la detestaba aunque no más que a sus propios alumnos. Cada día que pasaba allí estaba más convencido de que no enseñaba a niños sino a simios parlantes que no aprendían nada y encima él tenía que soportar sus ridículas preguntas y corregir sus absurdos trabajos que hasta le daban risa. Pero su odio a los alumnos no se comparaba ni remotamente al odio que ellos sentían por él. El sentimiento era mutuo aunque a diferencia del profesor, sus alumnos lo detestaban con el máximo respeto. Sin embargo el pobre hombre poco se quejaba ya que pensaba que el trabajo era cómodo y el salario no tan bajo. Y si alguna vez se quejaba era más por el hábito que tenía de quejarse de todo, que por otra cosa. Si había algo que le gustaba hacer era quejarse porque así obtenía cosas que deseaba. Lo sabía desde niño y practicaba incansablemente ese hábito que cada vez estaba más arraigado en él.

Cuando terminó de corregir los exámenes, después de largos suspiros de fastidio y de poner varios ceros, cerró el lugar y se fue a su habitación que no estaba lejos de allí. Se estaba sacando la pesada capa negra para luego acostarse cuando escuchó que en la Sala Común de Slytherin, que quedaba a sólo unos pasos, los alumnos se estaban peleando y por lo que se oía pronto se lanzarían maleficios. Asique muy molesto fue en esa dirección para poner las cosas en orden ya que ese era su deber como Jefe de Casa. No le gustaba mucho el cargo pero le dejaba más dinero que necesitaba y normalmente los alumnos le obedecían. Cuando llegó allí dio unos cuantos gritos y repartió varios castigos dejando todo tranquilo como de costumbre. Entonces cuando vio calmados a los alumnos regresó a su habitación, necesitaba silencio para dormir. Tenía un molesto dolor de cabeza y esperaba que no empeorara en la noche ya que estaba muy cansado y quería dormir.

Ya en su dormitorio se desvistió con desgana y se puso su camisón grisáceo de siempre. Aunque originalmente no era gris sino blanco y su color se debía al paso del tiempo, a las incontables manchas y a que…bueno estemmm no era lavado muy a menudo. Se miró el pecho y descubrió una nueva mancha de color verde. Intrigado tomó la tela y pasó la legua por la mancha, era mostaza. Se preguntó cómo diablos habría llegado eso allí, pero no recordó asique simplemente dejó caer la tela sobre su delgado cuerpo y se acostó pensando que a la mañana siguiente debía lavar aquella prenda. Algo que le fastidiaba mucho porque pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo ya que al ponérsela otra vez sobre su cuerpo iba a volver a ensuciarse. Se tapó con la gruesa colcha temblando un poco de frío y luego se acercó a la mesilla para apagar la vela que reposaba sobre el candelabro de hierro. Pero antes de hacerlo sus ojos se posaron sobre una vieja foto que había allí. La tomó y sonrió.

La foto representaba a una mujer joven de largo cabello rojo y unos ojos verdes impactantes. Saludaba y sonreía mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano derecha. La foto estaba desgastada con el tiempo y uno de sus bordes se había desprendido. El hombre la contempló con profundo cariño y algo de tristeza. La expresión de su rostro, normalmente seria y cargada de mal humor, cambió totalmente al apoderase de él una dulzura como nadie jamás pensó que pudiera existir en tan odioso personaje. Aquella mujer había sido el único ser vivo por el cual él habría dado todo, hasta su vida, y su muerte temprana lo había llenado de dolor y de culpa. La había amado con locura toda su triste vida.

Apoyó la foto sobre el candelabro y, acercándose a la vela, la apagó. Se acomodó de costado en la cama mirando aún la foto que apenas se veía en esa semioscuridad y pensando en ella con una sonrisa en su delgado rostro. De pronto tuvo un extraño pensamiento que ingresó a su mente como un parásito…la mujer sonreía y parecía burlarse de él. Pero eso era imposible, Lily nunca se burlaba de él. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? ¡Era un maldito retrato! Aquí mismo en estas reflexiones debemos detenernos para apuntar al lector que eso de que Lily nunca se burlaba de él podía ponerse a discusión. El profesor había cometido el inocente pecado que cometen todos los enamorados, idealizando a la persona amada había olvidado todo lo malo y todos sus defectos, y con el tiempo la había convertido en una mujer perfecta.

Muy incómodo en la cama empezó a dar vueltas sin poder dejar de pensar en ella y en su sonrisa, y en que definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. El parásito de su burla se multiplicaba en su cerebro alimentándose de sus miedos. Después de un buen rato, exasperado consigo mismo, prendió de nuevo la vela. Tomó el retrato en sus manos y lo observó más atentamente que antes. Y sin poder creerlo, llegó a la misma conclusión…Lily se burlaba de él. Muy molesto y con una sonrisa sarcástica de incredulidad, abrió el cajón de la mesilla de luz y depositó la foto en su interior. Luego apagó la vela e intentó dormir. Pero pensaba… ¿por qué demonios Lily se burlaría de él? Y luego de estar un par de largas horas sumergido en la misma duda, mientras que cada vez se enredaba más en las sábanas, llegó a una segunda y determinante conclusión. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

Sin embargo nuestro personaje al fin logró quedarse dormido y debido a este acontecimiento nos hemos visto obligados a dejar el mundo material para introducirnos en sus sueños y ver, si al fin podrá descansar. Si ese sueño reparador podrá librarlo, aunque sea unas horas, de la terrible lucha que tenía su mente entre la razón y la realidad. Y veamos…veamos… en sus sueños parece sonreír, se ve tranquilo y feliz. Al parecer nuestro protagonista descansa plácidamente. ¡Oh no! Allí apareció ella, la bella Lily Evans, burlándose de él con su enorme sonrisa. La sonrisa del hombre vacila y de nuevo piensa, por qué se burla de él? Bueno, dejemos en paz a nuestro pobre profesor y nos retiremos de sus pensamientos ya que un importante acontecimiento nos reclama su atención. Está por amanecer.

Ya en el dormitorio pronto se acerca el alba con sus colores grisáceos y todo alrededor se ve un poco más claro. El desorden, aunque claramente disimulado con poco éxito, se hacía más evidente. De pronto suena un reloj despertador que está en la mesilla sacando al profesor de sus sueños. Estira una mano para apagarlo, pero al no alcanzarlo, se da bruscamente vuelta en la cama y enredándose en las sábanas cae al piso estrepitosamente. Mientras tanto suelta una maldición y agarrando el despertador lo apaga. Luego de desembarazarse de las sábanas atraviesa toda la habitación aún somnoliento. No había podido dormir mucho ni descansar absolutamente nada. Era tanta su torpeza causada por el sueño que casi cae al piso de nuevo al tropezar con unos zapatos que estaban allí tirados y que él no tenía idea desde hace cuánto, ni cuando había sido la última vez que los usó. De una patada los apartó del camino y entró al baño.

Se miró al espejo y vio que su pálido rostro tenía profundas ojeras y necesitaba urgente una afeitada. Pasó su mano por su barbilla y con un suspiro decidió que podía esperar un día más. Lavó con agua su rostro y advirtió que se veía más pálido que de costumbre, algo que no pareció importarle. Su palidez se debía a la herencia familiar y a la poca luz solar que veía durante todo el año. No le gustaba salir al exterior ni siquiera en verano, porque le molestaba el sudor bajo su túnica negra y en especial porque cuando eso sucedía se veía obligado a hacer algo que detestaba… bañarse. Tomó un peine el cual estaba un poco roto, y no se debía a su antigüedad, sino a su mal uso. Lo mojó y comenzó a peinarse aplastándose el cabello al cráneo. Su cabello se veía más grasoso de lo normal y mucho más sucio pero no le importó. Con fastidio, lo aplastó aún más al cráneo y tiró el peine a una pequeña estantería que había allí. Luego se movió unos pasos al inodoro y… nos vemos obligados a salir precipitadamente de allí para darle un poco de intimidad.

Mientras tanto viajamos a su pasado para averiguar por qué detestaba bañarse. Pronto descubrimos que no era por pereza, falta de educación o simplemente porque era un hombre sucio. Sale a la luz que es por fobia al agua… pero cómo puede ser? Su fobia se remonta a su pasada niñez. Cuando tenía tan sólo cinco años su madre lo descuidó un momento mientras caminaban por el ruidoso mercado donde iba a comprar pescado. El mercado quedaba cerca de su casa y exactamente al lado de un río. El pequeño niño se soltó de la mano de su mamá y fue a mirar los peses al río, le gustaban mucho ver los pececillos de colores y pocas oportunidades tenía de hacerlo. Lamentablemente perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua salpicando todo a su alrededor. El accidente pudo convertirse en tragedia si un hombre, que pasaba por allí, no lo hubiese visto y se hubiera largado al agua para salvarlo. Sin embargo aquella mala experiencia quedó grabada a fuego en su memoria y desde ese día no le gustaba el agua. No le gustaba bañarse ni lavarse la cabeza porque siempre le daba la sensación de que iba a ahogarse. Su pobre madre, llena de culpa, trató durante toda su vida quitarle el miedo. Probó de todo. Desde obligarlo a meterse en la bañera mientras el niño daba alaridos espeluznantes y trataba de arañarla con las uñas, hasta arrojarle agua con un balde a la cabeza cuando fue adolescente y ya no pudo bañarlo ella misma. Cuando esto ocurría el chico siempre le gritaba y salía corriendo de casa, mientras la pobre mujer ya no sabía qué más hacer para que se lavara. Y el chico cuando fue interno al colegio, a pesar de la burla de sus compañeros y amigos, sólo lo hacía cuando ya no se soportaba ni él mismo. De adulto el hábito se hizo más arraigado pero al menos se lavaba con más frecuencia, excepto el pelo. Meter la cabeza al agua todavía lo llenaba de temor.

Dejemos nuestra triste historia y volvamos hacia el baño. El profesor no estaba allí pero miramos alrededor y lo encontramos colocándose su túnica negra de siempre. El profesor la olió para decidir si ponérsela o no. Pensó que ya olía mal…bueno seamos francos… la túnica apestaba. Pero decidió que con mucho perfume podría pasar otra semana más. No le gustaba lavarla porque detestaba el olor al jabón y al ponérsela le picaba mucho la piel. Y estas excusas eran su forma de afrontar la verdadera razón que todos ya adivinamos. Detestaba el olor al jabón porque le recordaba el baño…y el agua. Luego de terminar de cambiarse y colocarse mucho perfume por todos lados, se puso las botas negras de siempre y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió al gran comedor a desayunar ya que a pesar del cansancio extremo que sentía, tenía hambre. Mientras caminaba hacia su destino iba pensando aún en el retrato de la mujer pelirroja, en su enorme sonrisa y en la razón de su burla, sin dar con una respuesta satisfactoria.


	2. Cansancio matutino:

2_Cansancio matutino:

El profesor pronto llegó al gran comedor. Iba caminando tan ensimismado y casi sin fijarse en nada a su alrededor, pensando en Lily y en su burla. Por lo que casi choca con dos alumnos de Slytherin mientras atravesaba las grandes puertas del salón. El hombre gruño de mal humor una débil disculpa y siguió de largo. No notó que los chicos intentaron saludarlo con un gesto amigable. Por lo general los alumnos al verlo huían o se aterrorizaban tanto como si hubieran visto a un fantasma. Todo esto se debía, no sólo al carácter de nuestro personaje, sino que el atuendo tampoco lo ayudaba mucho a disimular tan penosa impresión. Parecía un vampiro sacado de algún cuento de terror y su sola presencia bastaba para aterrorizar a cualquiera. Sin embargo este detalle al profesor parecía no importarle. Todo lo contrario, le agradaba.

Al llegar a la mesa de los profesores, que se encontraba al fondo del salón y abarcaba todo a lo largo de una pared, se sentó en la única silla que quedaba libre lamentando no haber llegado más temprano. No le agradó mucho el lugar que le tocó, ni sus vecinos, pero tuvo que tragarse sus quejas ya que el profesor que se sentaba a su lado lo saludó con amabilidad. Era un hombre enorme, de larga barba y ojos amables, se llamaba Hagrid y enseñaba la asignatura Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Su desagrado no se debía a que le cayera muy mal aquel profesor sino a que era un vergonzoso desastre comiendo en la mesa, no sabía soltar la botella del vino y escupía comida al hablar rociando todo a su alrededor. Del otro lado del profesor de Pociones se sentaba una mujer mayor, de expresión severa y estricta, era la profesora McGonagall y enseñaba la asignatura Transformaciones. Estaba sentada muy recta en su silla, casi como una estatua, y sus ojos de halcón recorrían la mesa de alumnos de la Casa Gryffindor, donde ella era la Jefa. Tratando de detectar hasta el menor problema que pudiera surgir de allí.

_Hola Severus, ¡Felicidades! ¿Qué tal estás hoy?_ le dijo la mujer apenas el hombre se sentó a su lado, o mejor dicho, apenas notó su presencia. Y debemos aclarar que lo olió antes de verlo. Mientras arrugaba la nariz se preguntaba sin comprender por qué el personaje se ponía tanto perfume. Le parecía francamente asqueroso y le daba alergia.

_Gracias Minerva, bien ¿y tú?_ respondió nuestro profesor con amabilidad.

La conversación fue de corriente cortesía y breve, ya que el hombre poca atención le prestaba. Por lo general lo aburría mucho su conversación pero esta vez el motivo de su distracción fue otro. Se había quedado pensando por qué lo felicitaba. Hasta que recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. El director del colegio Albus Dumbledore, le había hecho una propuesta halagadora. Le había ofrecido el puesto de profesor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, un puesto por el cual él había luchado desde que ingresó al colegio. La razón por la cual el director se negó a dárselo antes fue debido a su oscuro pasado, y aunque él había dado razones más que suficientes de que había cambiado, el anciano hombre al parecer quería asegurarse. De todos modos, al fin le había prometido que el año entrante podría ocuparlo. Hecho que al profesor lo hacía muy feliz y no es porque le pagaran más sino simplemente porque adoraba esa asignatura. Creyó que Dumbledore se lo había contado a la mujer, ya que era también la subdirectora y poca importancia le dio al asunto, pero, al recibir un par de felicitaciones más de otros profesores, con profundo fastidio no pudo creer que el viejo le hubiera contado a todo el mundo.

Y hablando del viejo… allí se paraba como casi todos los desayunos a interrumpir su digestión para contar uno de sus famosos chistes. Pensaba el hombre, si él no estuviera seguro que era uno de los magos más grandes de la historia, lo vería como un viejo chiflado. Como vemos, nuestro personaje no era muy paciente, ni amable pero a favor suyo debemos decir que los chistes del director estaban un poquito fuera de lugar. Como, por ejemplo, el famoso chiste "pasado de tono" que contó al colegio en pleno nada menos que el día de navidad y delante de invitados y padres de los alumnos. Fue un escándalo que dejó muda a la concurrencia y sacó los colores del rostro de la profesora McGonagall que acababa de matar de aburrimiento a todos con un pequeño discurso sobre moral, rancia moral.

Para no tener que escucharlo, se distrajo pensando otra vez en Lily y en su sonrisa sin comprender por qué demonios se burlaba de él, o si él mismo no se estaría volviendo tan chiflado como el director. Y así estuvo ensimismado varios minutos cuando notó que el murmullo de una voz de mujer se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Miró a la profesora McGonagall y se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando. La verdad era que la mujer le estaba hablando hace bastante y él ni siquiera la escuchaba. Se veía molesta y enojada, lo cual obligó al hombre a prestarle atención.

_Severus ¿me escuchas?_ le dijo con fastidio.

_Sí, si claro_ balbuceó el hombre.

_ ¿Entonces? ¿No dirás nada?_ dijo sorprendida McGonagall.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó confundido.

_Aggggg… ¡mira a tus alumnos! Se supone que debes imponer la disciplina y…_ lo sermoneó la mujer que al darse cuenta de la mentira se enojó mucho. Pero hasta allí escuchó nuestro personaje. No tenía paciencia ni tolerancia a los sermones de la profesora. Lo tenían cansado y arto, después de tantos años. Asique cuando veía venir uno simplemente cerraba su mente. Sin embargo le hizo caso y miró a sus alumnos de la Casa Slytherin. El alboroto allí realmente se estaba saliendo de control pero el profesor suspiró molesto y siguió comiendo como si nada pasara. McGonagall lo miró estupefacta.

_ ¿No piensas hacer nada?_ su voz era ya muy aguda por la ira.

_Minerva, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?_ le dijo como siempre.

_ ¡No puedo creer que estés tan cómodo cuando tus alumnos se están matando enfrente tuyo!_ dijo la mujer

_Aggggggggggggggggg está bien_ cedió molesto. La profesora se quedó expectante a que se parara y fuera de una vez por todas a imponer el orden.

Pero no se paró ni nada sino que les echo su "mirada asesina". Aquella mirada se componía de una expresión severa, mortal, intimidante, malvada, maldita; que lograba aterrorizar a los alumnos y por lo general cortaba las peleas de cuajo. Ya que todos sabían que la acompañaba un horrible castigo y graves consecuencias. Asique cuando el profesor la empleaba, y la empleaba con regularidad, sus alumnos huían y sus colegas profesores se le reían. Sin embargo nuestro profesor estaba orgulloso y se vanagloriaba de ella.

Los culpables del alboroto no tardaron en notar la actitud del Jefe de su Casa y como siempre se calmaron, temerosos de que fuera a convertirlos en estatuas de sal con aquella fulminante mirada. Como era el rumor que se había esparcido a penas el profesor puso un pie en el colegio, a sabiendas del hombre y bajo su tolerancia, y que los más crédulos aún lo creían.

El profesor, al notar que todo allí se había calmado, miró con una sonrisa de superioridad a la profesora y siguió en lo suyo. La mujer exasperada sólo le hizo un gesto de burla que él no advirtió. Se dedicó entonces a comer sus cereales pero poco le duró el apetito al sentir un fuerte eructo proveniente de su vecino. Asqueado dejó la cuchara en el plato. Se levantó y fue a preparar su primera clase del día, ya que aún le quedaba una hora libre.

Esa hora libre de la mañana, antes de cada clase, era sagrada para él. Y si pudiera haberle hecho un altar, lo hubiera hecho. A cada hora sagrada lo acompañaba algo… no tan sagrado. La primera mentira del día que era eso de "preparar" su clase. Nunca preparaba nada, por lo general se tomaba cinco minutos antes de la clase para ojear un libro y elegir lo que iba a dar. Excepto en la primera clase del año donde se tomaba un día completo en encontrar una poción muy complicada para aplastar a sus alumnos tomándolos desprevenidos después de un descanso tan largo como las vacaciones. Esa era su bienvenida de costumbre. Sin embargo a quien interrumpiera su "hora sagrada" le estampaba aquella mentira, para zafar. Y por lo general la dedicaba a leer un libro, escribir una carta o… a hacer nada.

Cuando llegó a su despacho notó que encima del escritorio había dos cartas y un paquetito alargado. Muy pocas veces recibía correo, a no ser que fuera el diario de todos los días, por lo que le pareció raro pero luego recordó que el día anterior había escrito a su amigo Lucius Malfoy para comentarle lo del puesto de trabajo. Tomó las cartas y las miró, sí… una era de Lucius Malfoy y la otra de… ¿Avery? Eso sí era extraño, Avery jamás le escribía. Tomó primero la de Malfoy y la abrió:

"Que tal Severus, ¡Felicidades hombre! ¿Cómo están las cosas por el colegio? Aquí todo sigue como de costumbre…ya sabes, anoche Fudge nos invitó a comer a su casa a Narcisa y a mí. Fue lo más aburrido que te puedas imaginar, desde que entramos no paró de hablarme sobre el ministerio esto el ministerio lo otro, ¡qué pesado!... y su mujer, ¡es peor! Nos torturó con sus malditos huérfanos a ver si podía quitarnos dinero para su fabulosa causa de caridad… como si nos importara… sin embargo Narcisa y yo acordamos que algo habremos de soltar, ya sabes, necesitamos entradas en primera fila para los mundiales de quiddich y Fudge es el único que nos las puede dar… (mmm que raro…siempre tratando de sacar provecho el apestoso de Lucius…pensó Severus) … y cuando llegamos a casa, la de la ciudad, tuve que soportar a mi mujer por que el vestido le quedaba apretado y le dije que otra cosa no podía esperar de la comida grasosa que se sirve en esa casa y debo decir que hasta mi traje nuevo quedó arruinado por una mancha que…( bla bla bla bla y más tonterías…más tonterías)… y fue cuando vi tu lechuza con la carta, había llegado hace rato pero uno de los elfos le dijo que esperara, maldito bicho estúpido, y al acercarme al pájaro que estaba fastidiado de esperar me terminó picando… (¡Me alegro! Je je)… mandé al elfo a que se planchara las manos y me trajera de paso un vaso con agua, te imaginas que después de todo lo que tomé yo… ( bla bla bla… ¡por qué me escribe tantas estupideces! ¡Lo único que falta es que me relate cuantas veces fue al baño a hacer pipí!)… y ¡leí lo de tu nuevo trabajo! ¡Te felicito otra vez! ¡Al fin el viejo te soltó una! Ahí te mandé con el búho de Draco una botella para que festejemos en cuanto nos veamos, pero va a tener que ser el otro fin de semana, porque este Narcisa y yo tenemos que ir a… (….otra cadena de estupideces….. ¿qué será esa botella?) … y nos ponemos en pedo (ebrios) y…

El profesor tiró la carta abierta sobre el escritorio y desenvolvió el paquetito alargado. Descubrió que era una botellita, de las más pequeñas y baratas, de vino elfo. El personaje empezó a reír casi a las carcajadas pensando en que esa botellita no alcanzaba ni para poner en pedo al loro de la profesora de Adivinación… (Aunque sería una buena idea). Con un suspiro de fastidio se quedó pensando en lo tacaño que era su querido amigo… con todo el dinero que tenía y le mandaba aquella botellita ridícula. Sin embargo la abrió y pensando que aún era temprano para empezar a tomar alcohol igual se mandó un trago que le costó tragar. ¡No podía creer que fuera tan asqueroso! Ya molesto, tiró la botella a la basura. Luego agarró la carta de Avery que estaba en el escritorio y la abrió.

" ¡Hola viejo! Ja ja… ( ¿ja ja? ¡Maldito hipócrita!)… pues te escribo para darte muchas felicidades y espero que no te vuelvas aún más viejo choto… ( ¡viejo choto! ¡Ya va a ver…! ¡ya va a ver!… ¿Tendré un sobre lo suficientemente grande como para mandarle un maleficio?)… y más felicidades y… (Agggggg ¡por qué Lucius no puede mantener cerrada su bocota! ¡Ahora todo el mundo sabe lo del puesto!) … y más felicidades y… ( Agggg que estupidez… ¿no tiene cerebro para escribir algo coherente?) … y happy happy happy felizzzzz felicidaddddd!... (¡¿Qué?!... ¡este sí que estaba en pedo cuando escribió la carta!) …."

Severus, sin haber terminado de leer la carta la tiró en el escritorio, al lado de la de Malfoy. No le tenía mucha paciencia a Avery normalmente! Mientras pensaba que si Lily hubiera leído esas cartas se estaría riendo de él como nunca. Eso lo llevó a recordar su sonrisa de aquella mañana y al nuevo dilema de por qué se burlaba de él. Se sentó en un silloncito viejo que estaba cerca del fuego de la chimenea hasta que se hiciera la hora para ir a dar la clase. Luego de unos minutos llegó a otra conclusión, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, cómo demonios se iba a burlar un retrato de él. Pero no era cualquier retrato, era el de Lily, su amada Lily. Se movió en el sillón, molesto consigo mismo, no podía creer que después de tantos años todavía siguiera enamorado del modo más indecente de aquella mujer. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo. En eso estaba cuando se quedó dormido, estaba exhausto por la mala noche.

Y debido a este acontecimiento nos sentamos a esperar. Pasó la hora y el hombre seguía durmiendo mientras roncaba al ritmo de un tambor, llegaría tarde a su propia clase. Nos urge despertarlo pero cómo hacemos?... no está en nuestra mano intervenir. De pronto, aparece una cabeza con larga barba en la chimenea que observa al profesor con curiosidad y luego esboza una sonrisa. Era el director del colegio…

_ ¡Severus! ¡¿Quieres levantarte y dejar de holgazanear?!_ le gritó desde el fuego_ ¡te pago para que trabajes… no para que duermas!

_ ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasó?..._ balbuceó confundido y adormilado el profesor, que al escuchar el grito saltó asustado del sillón.

_ ¿No tendrías que estar dando clases?_ le preguntó el director

_ ¿Dumbledore? ¿Dónde…?_ decía Severus que giraba en torno de sí mismo sin encontrar la fuente del sonido ni dónde estaba el viejo.

_Aquí abajo…_ dijo con paciencia el anciano y repitió su pregunta_ ¿no tendrías que estar dando clases?

_Tengo una hora libre para preparar la clase_ dijo el profesor poniéndose a la defensiva aunque… ¡acababan de pillarlo durmiendo!

_Ya veo lo ocupado y preocupado que estás preparando la clase_ le respondió con sarcasmo el anciano_ sin embargo ya hace 10 minutos que deberías haber comenzado.

Severus dio un respingo y miró su reloj de pulsera. Se había quedado dormido!

_ ¡No puede ser!_ exclamó y salió corriendo del despacho mientras el director le gritaba que al menos se peinara.

El aula quedaba a sólo unos pasos de su despacho por lo que llegó en un instante y entró atropelladamente. Estaba sumamente atontado por el sueño y casi se caía dormido pero trató de disimularlo. Por lo que sus alumnos pensaron al ver su aspecto (sus profundas ojeras, el pelo revuelto y parado en punta, y su torpeza) que se había tomado unas cuantas botellas de vino elfo. Varias botellas…

Al entrar a la mazmorra sus alumnos, que lo detestaban con el máximo respeto, se pararon rápidamente de sus asientos tratando a la vez de producir el más infernal de los ruidos que les fue capaz de conseguir. El profesor, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tenía un molesto dolor por la posición en que se había quedado dormido. Avanzó unos pasos y se llevó por delante un caldero. Lanzó una exclamación de dolor acompañada de un insulto, que por suerte no escuchó el director, y se agarró el pié.

_ ¡¿De quién demonios es ese caldero?!_ dijo el hombre

_Perdone profesor yo no me di…cuenta_ balbuceó una niña pero se quedó callada al ver su cara asesina.

_ ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor señorita Brown! _ le largó el hombre mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. Y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que esa era la clase de Harry Potter…

La diminuta celebridad que tanto odiaba… el hijo de su archienemigo James Potter. También era el hijo de su amada Lily, pero ese detalle nunca lo tenía en cuenta, al contrario se esforzaba en olvidarlo. Pero aquel detalle le agregaba relieve al sentimiento de odio que tenía por el muchacho. Harry, que estaba sentado en medio de sus dos inseparables amigos, Hermione y Ron; lo miraba con una expresión de total aburrimiento. El profesor, fiel a su costumbre, le echo encima su mirada de odio y desprecio que tenía reservada especialmente para él y luego comenzó con la clase. Mientras que Harry pensó en vaciarle el caldero en la cabeza con la esperanza de que así se le lavara su asqueroso y grasiento cabello. Como vemos el sentimiento era mutuo.

_Bueno, hoy vamos a ver la poción…_ comenzó diciendo el profesor pero se quedó callado de repente al darse cuenta de que no sabía qué poción era la que iban a ver ya que no había preparado nada.

La expresión de su rostro cargado de mal humor por la falta de sueño y la costumbre, se transformó en una de perplejidad. Que daba a su rostro un aire de estupidez extrema, algo que todos sus alumnos notaron y correspondieron con una mala disimulada sonrisa. El hombre que ya estaba exasperado consigo mismo por su extrema torpeza, volvió a sentarse al escritorio y sacó un libro. Lo abrió a la mitad y vio cuatro pociones: Poción alisadora de cabello ( ¿para qué demonios les enseñaré eso?)… Poción saltarina (esa está graciosa)… poción de amor (…. ¿por qué se burlaba de mí Lily?... ¿qué pasa conmigo?... ¿ya no le agrado?... ¡en qué estoy pensando!)… Poción para provocar risa (… ¿pero por qué se reiría de mí Lily?... si ella me quería… bueno, a veces. Pero esa burla… ¡sería intencionada o no?... ¡qué estoy pensando!... concéntrate… ¡concéntrate!)…

_Bueno, hoy vamos a ver… la poción alisadora de cabello_ dijo mientras leía el libro y sin ponerse a pensar en lo que hacía. Porque en realidad no estaba prestando atención ya que estaba pensando en el bonito color que tenía el cabello de Lily.

Sus alumnos quedaron atónitos ante aquella clase tan… extraña. Nadie se explicaba para qué era importante que les enseñara una poción alisadora de cabello. Y francamente nosotros tampoco.

_Pero… pero profesor hoy nos toca ver la poción para…_dijo Hermione.

_ ¿Quién es el profesor aquí?... yo decido que vamos a ver y que no, señorita Granger… ¡y si me vuelve a interrumpir le quito 20 puntos!_ susurró el profesor con su voz más ponzoñosa.

La chica prefirió cerrar la boca y el murmullo que se había producido en el aula desapareció. El hombre comenzó a escribir los ingredientes en el pizarrón y cuando acabó se sentó al escritorio. Estaba cansado, distraído y molesto. Miró a sus alumnos que copiaban los ingredientes y luego comenzaban a sacar los calderos. Apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras pensaba en su Lily y en la burla de la mujer. Los alumnos, por su parte, estaban cada vez más desconcertados de la conducta del hombre. Sus ojos tenían una expresión alucinada y su boca ligeramente abierta y con un hilo de baba que le asomaba, le daba una apariencia de borracho que espantaba. Harry y Ron no dejaban de contorsionarse de la risa (muda) mientras que su amiga les daba codazos para que se controlaran. Y a sus otros alumnos de la Casa Gryffindor, casi les pasaba lo mismo.

El profesor estuvo unos largos minutos en compañía de sus pensamientos mirando al vacío sin ver nada, ni prestar atención a nada. Pensaba en su Lily, en su pasado, en porqué había elegido a Potter en vez de a él, él había llegado primero, por lo tanto consideraba que la chica le pertenecía, pero ella lo había rechazado… ¡¿por qué?!... ¡y encima ahora se burlaba de él, la muy malvada! En eso estaba cuando su vista se enfocó de golpe y vio ante él a la señorita Granger… ¡que feo que tiene el pelo! Esta sí que necesita una poción alisadora de cabello. Le estaba hablando pero… ¿qué era lo que decía?

_ ¿Profesor?... disculpe profesor… pero los ingredientes…_ decía la chica

_ ¡Otra vez molestando señorita Granger! Se lo advertí, ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!_ dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

_Pero… pero…_ dijo Hermione

_ ¡Vaya siéntese o serán 50!_ dijo el profesor y a la chica no le quedó otra que sentarse de nuevo.

Luego de este incidente se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos. Lily se burlaba de él y tenía que averiguar por qué. Pero poco le duró este nuevo ensimismamiento ya que lo sacó a flote un olor feo. Como a podrido… arrugó la nariz y su vista se volvió a enfocar. Toda la mazmorra estaba cubierta de una apestosa niebla de color rojo. Y sus alumnos se agachaban desesperados ya que al parecer también quemaba. ¡¿Qué demonios paso?!

_ ¿Qué demonios?_ balbuceó estupefacto parándose apresuradamente._ ¡cálmense, cálmense!...

Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer la niebla pero el caos en el aula seguía. Ya que muchos alumnos sufrían de dolorosas quemaduras.

_Quien fue tan idiota como para…_ dijo el hombre mirando a sus alumnos con ira, pero se calló al ver a un pequeño chico de cara redonda. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

_ ¿No habrá sido usted, señor Longbotton?_ continuó con malicia acercándose a él. El chico comenzó a temblar entero.

_No, señor… yo…sí, señor…_ balbuceó Neville confundido y aterrado hasta el desmayo.

_Quieres explicarme qué son esos "sí y no, señor", ¡pedazo de aparato!_ estalló el hombre furioso.

Esta contradictoria respuesta se debía a que todos los alumnos se habían equivocado formando esa niebla, no sólo él. Pero él también había sido uno de los culpables.

_Escribió mal los ingredientes, señor… Hermione trató de advertírselo_ intervino Potter. El profesor lo fulminó con la mirada.

Con una expresión de incredulidad se dio vuelta y revisó la lista que aún estaba escrita en el pizarrón. Para su completa sorpresa notó que sí se había equivocado. No podía creerlo! Sin embargo el profesor montó en una cólera ciega castigando a toda la clase, como si sus alumnos hubieran tenido la culpa de que él se hubiera cometido aquel error. Asique cuando sonó el timbre que daba por terminadas las clases de aquella mañana, el profesor fue el primero en salir de la clase, pateó la puerta de su despacho para que se abriera y entró. Iba furioso consigo mismo y con Lily… sí con Lily por distraerlo con sus burlas.


	3. Dumbledore, citas y un bicho loco:

3_Los chistes de Dumbledore no lo dejan en paz:

Luego de lanzar contra el escritorio los trabajos de los alumnos, volvió a salir del despacho. Estaba de muy mal humor… peor de lo normal y nada parecía mejorar aquel funesto día. Ya que al llegar al gran comedor para almorzar y ocupar una silla con una ubicación bastante buena, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando rápidamente se sentó al lado de él Hagrid, estaba de tan buen humor que no paró de hablarle en toda la comida y por lo tanto de escupirlo. Para la hora de los postres, ya estaba harto. Agarró una bandeja con una torta de chocolate con crema, que era su favorita, y se levantó para irse de allí. Mientras que la profesora McGonagall al notarlo, escandalizada le gritaba que el postre era para todos y que aún no había terminado de cumplir con sus obligaciones. ¡No podía creer que la mujer fuera tan metida! Al pasar por al lado de ella, el pálido hombre tuvo el impulso de estamparle la torta en el rostro pero se contuvo. El postre le gustaba demasiado como para desperdiciarlo en la cabeza de la profesora.

Cuando llegó a la tranquilidad de su despacho tuvo que apartar varios papeles para poder colocar la torta. Apiló los trabajos nuevos de los alumnos y vio que había un nuevo paquete y una carta más allí arriba del escritorio pero la ignoró. Luego se sentó y comenzó a comer la torta, ya mucho más aliviado y contento. A veces la gente no le gustaba… bueno… casi siempre.

Pensaba en Lily y que a ella también le gustaba la torta de chocolate, aunque prefería con relleno de frutilla. Con una sonrisa recordó cuando en su primer año en el colegio él había ido a las cocinas y se había robado una torta para ella. A Lily no le había parecido bien al principio pero luego los dos la comieron a escondidas y terminaron matándose de risa. Aquellos habían sido sus buenos tiempos. Viajó por los recuerdos de su pasado y luego de un rato pensó en su burla. ¿Por qué se burlaría de él Lily? ¡Él no le había hecho nada…! Y siguió divagando con lo mismo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la carta que estaban allí. De inmediato reconoció la letra de Dumbledore. Se preguntó qué querría el viejo… ¿le habría mandado un reto por robarse la torta de los profesores?...

Cuando de la torta no quedó más que la bandeja, se desperezó y se limpió los dedos manchados de chocolate en su túnica que ya estaba bastante sucia. Luego recordó que tenía un par de horas antes de la próxima clase por lo que decidió corregir los trabajos de los alumnos primero y después echarse a dormir en su silloncito al menos una hora. Ya a esa altura del día se caía del sueño y le costaba mucho concentrarse o al menos tener una idea coherente. Debía dormir un poco sino pronto se iba a quedar dormido parado como una gallina. Agarró la pila de trabajos y comenzó, con un poco de esfuerzo ya que le costaba enfocarse y sus pensamientos siempre se dirigían a Lily y su sonrisa. A la media hora y luego de tachar tres veces lo mismo, decidió que iba a dormir primero ya que no daba más del cansancio.

Cuando iba a sentarse en su silloncito recordó la carta y el paquete de Dumbledore. Su curiosidad se despertó entonces tomó la carta y la abrió.

"Buenas Tardes, Severus, quería felicitarte y si no te llegó la carta antes es porque recién acabo de recibir el pedido que estaba esperando para enviártela. Deseo que te guste el regalo que te mandé y que sea de mucho provecho. Con afecto. Albus Dumbledore." (No sé por qué me felicita si fue él el que me dio el trabajo… ¿un regalo?... uhhhh ¡qué bueno! Nunca nadie me regala nada… ¿Qué será?... veamos…). El profesor se levantó con mucho entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tomó el paquete y…

_"Doce formas infalibles de encantar a las brujas."… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esto es un chiste?!_ dijo el profesor sin poder creerlo y con los ojos como platos_ ¡Yo no necesito ayuda con las mujeres!

Aquella expresión era bastante discutible ya que… era una total mentira. Al pasarse todo el año en un colegio para chicos poco contacto tenía con el sexo opuesto y sus ocasiones de interactuar con ellas se habían visto muy reducidas. Excepto con sus colegas profesoras, claro, pero las consideraba de otra especie. Las mujeres que había conocido fuera del colegio, por lo general huían ante su intimidante y aterradora presencia, que él poco trabajo se tomaba en mejorar. Y si lograban sobrevivir a la primera impresión que producía el personaje, venía su sarcasmo que las dejaba fuera de combate. Y si sobrevivían a su sarcasmo lo cual ya resultaba impresionante, las comparaba con su perfecta Lily y concluía que ninguna estaba a su altura. Por lo tanto no debe sorprendernos que el hombre se hubiera pasado la vida solo.

Dumbledore que le había tomado afecto a aquel hombre cuando lo conoció mejor al darse cuenta de que había colocado una coraza de hierro recubriendo un corazón sensible, había intentado que conociera a alguien y que siguiera con su vida. Pero el profesor tenía vocación de solitario y ya se consideraba perdido para el amor. Tampoco Dumbledore era lo que se llamaba un experto en citas y había hecho sufrir al profesor en un par de ocasiones… buenooo más de un par.

El hombre inmediatamente recordó la primera vez que había acudido a una cita. Había sido una completa tortura. Hacía poco que había empezado a enseñar en el colegio, estaba deprimido y el director le habló de una tal señorita Hope que era prima de no sé quién e hija de no sé cuánto que eran muy amigos del hombre. La cuestión es que la mujer quería conocer a alguien y el viejo le había hablado de su nuevo profesor de pociones que estaba soltero arreglándole una cita para aquel fin de semana, sin consultarle. El profesor Snape no quería saber nada con acudir a una cita sin tener idea de quién era la mujer pero Dumbledore insistió tanto que tuvo que ir… en realidad lo amenazó con echarlo.

Llegó puntualmente a Las Tres Escobas, que es donde se suponía que lo iba a esperar la mujer, y se sentó a una mesa… luego de pedir un fuerte trago… e iba a necesitar muchos tragos esa noche. El profesor había ido de tan mala gana que ni siquiera se había bañado, ni se había cambiado la túnica, ni se había peinado. El único preparativo que había hecho era haberse puesto perfume, mucho perfume, como siempre. La mujer anunció su presencia cuando el hombre ya se había acabado el trago y estaba nervioso porque no aparecía. El pensamiento de verse plantado en una primera cita lo había torturado todo el tiempo. De todos modos, luego de verla, deseó que lo hubiese dejado plantado. La mujer era, bueno para ser sutiles digamos que algo mayor que él… le llevaba al menos 30 años y podría haber sido su madre. Tenía el cabello muy bien arreglado, los labios de un rojo furioso y un perfume a vainilla que espantaba hasta a el gato. De todos modos parecía agradable y su conversación entretenida. Durante la primera media hora el profesor pensó que Dumbledore no estaba tan loco y que al menos iba ser agradable y divertido pasar un rato con ella conversando.

Pero su opinión fue decayendo con el pasar del tiempo y con los tragos que tomaba la mujer, que al parecer le gustaba mucho el alcohol y pedía una bebida tras otra. Luego de una hora hablaba casi sin respirar a los gritos y se reía de cualquier cosa, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el bar y provocando las risas burlescas de toda la concurrencia. El pobre profesor tenía un rubor en las mejillas de la vergüenza y no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, no sabía cómo huir y cada vez que abría la boca para hablar ella lo interrumpía. A las dos horas tenía el cabello de punta, hablaba como un loro en pedo y tenía los dientes manchados de rojo. Y cuando le dijo a los gritos que no se había puesto calzones y le había palmeado el muslo cerca de su entrepierna, clara insinuación de que le gustaba el profesor y que pensaba pasarse la noche con él. Fue el colmo para el hombre que se levantó de golpe, balbuceó una disculpa y salió casi corriendo del bar. Pensando que en cuanto viera a Dumbledore iba a matarlo.

La siguiente cita a ciegas que le armó el director tuvo que aceptarla porque lo engatusó de tal manera que no pudo zafar. Esta vez tampoco se arregló mucho y antes de acudir estaba ya de mal humor por caer otra vez en la telaraña del viejo. Se sentó en una mesa apartada por si la mujer lo avergonzaba delante de todos como la última vez y esperó con impaciencia, queriendo salir del paso lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo la mujer que acudió fue muy diferente a la anterior, era muy bonita y educada, y parecía algo tímida. El profesor tuvo una leve esperanza al verla. Ella vaciló un poco pero finalmente se sentó muy nerviosa y apenas el hombre abrió la boca para saludarla, se paró de golpe y salió casi corriendo del bar, dejando al profesor muy confundido. Pensaba sin poder creerlo que su cita era un vampiro… por supuesto que esto nunca el profesor lo supo y cuando regresó al colegio pensó en matar otra vez a Dumbledore.

Y así le pasó varias veces, el viejo lo engatusaba con alguna promesa y él tenía que acudir a estas citas ridículas que nunca llegaban a nada. Siempre volvía peor y más amargado de lo que se había ido y con ganas de asesinar a alguien… bueno excepto en una ocasión. Ya que la mujer que había acudido a verlo le había gustado tanto que no había sido capaz de producir una frase completa ni había podido apartar su mirada de sus fabulosos atributos. Imagínense el lector lo que la mujer había pensado del profesor… y cuando el hombre, luego de tomarse unos tragos, le sonrió y le preguntó descaradamente si quería subir a una de las habitaciones con él. La mujer espantada había huido de allí a todo correr dejando al profesor confundido y sin entender por qué la había ofendido. Claro que nunca se le ocurrió pensar que hacía sólo media hora que la conocía y que ni siquiera le había preguntado el nombre.

Pero esas citas arregladas habían acabado en un espectacular acontecimiento en el cual Dumbledore había rematado todo. Cuando el profesor ingresó al bar a encontrase con una "dulce señorita" y se dio cuenta de que quien lo esperaba era un bonito travesti que se parecía a Malfoy, dio media vuelta y volvió a salir del bar sin siquiera saludar. Y esa fue la última cita a la que acudió, ya que, y aún no se explicaba cómo, sus amigos se habían enterado y lo habían molestado tanto que jamás volvió a aceptar ir a una cita que le hubiera arreglado Dumbledore. Le prometiera lo que le prometiera.

Pensando en todo eso estaba cuando ya totalmente fastidiado agarró el libro y lo fue a lanzar al fuego de la chimenea. Pero cuando estaba por tirarlo dio un respingo del susto ya que en la chimenea estaba la cara del anciano director que lo observaba con curiosidad.

_Buenas tardes, Severus, veo que te gustó mucho mi libro_ dijo Dumbledore con sarcasmo ya que había notado las intenciones del profesor.

_ ¡Ah! Dumbledore… ehhhhhhhhh sí, claro, ¿qué tal está?_ dijo el hombre mientras un rubor cubría su rostro.

_Bien… bien…_dijo Dumbledore y se quedó callado, algo que desconcertó al profesor Snape.

_ ¿Qué…?_ decidió preguntarle.

_Vine a ver si estabas desocupado…_ lo interrumpió Dumbledore.

_ Ehhhh yo…estaba corrigiendo…_ dijo el profesor pero el director no le prestaba atención.

_... porque me contaron un chiste buenísimo sobre una bruja y un duende que…_comenzó el director con una sonrisa sin siquiera escucharlo.

" ¡Oh no! ¡Aquí vamos…!" Pensó el profesor exasperado.

Armándose de paciencia se sentó en el silloncito frente al fuego mientras miraba como el viejo le hablaba pero él no lo estaba escuchando, al igual que con McGonagall había cerrado su mente y clausurado sus oídos. Al sentarse calentito frente al fuego cedió a la presión que había sentido durante todo el día y comenzó a adormilarse. El libro que tenía en su mano cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Pronto se quedó dormido mientras que Dumbledore al notarlo no podía creerlo y se molestó mucho.

_ ¡SEVERUS! ¿Me estas escuchando?_ le gritó el director.

El profesor pegó un respingo despertándose de golpe. Su rostro expresaba cansancio y confusión que trató de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas, y como estas no eran muchas, tuvo poco éxito.

_Yo… ehhhhhh sí…sí claro… sí que gracioso_ balbuceó el profesor forzando una sonrisa que le dio un aspecto de maniático.

_MMmmmmmmmmm mejor voy a contárselo a Minerva, ella realmente entiende mis chistes_ dijo Dumbledore ofendido y luego desapareció.

El primer pensamiento del profesor fue advertirle a Dumbledore que antes de visitar a la profesora McGonagall le preguntara si podía aparecerse en su chimenea y que no le pasara como la última vez en que la mujer le lanzó las cenizas al rostro porque se había aparecido justo cuando estaba cambiándose y no sólo eso sino que no le había advertido de su presencia y había estado allí mirándola al menos unos 20 minutos.

Luego el hombre pensó que tendría que disculparse, no le convenía pelearse con Dumbledore, nunca terminaba bien. De todos modos decidió dejar la disculpa para más tarde ya que no tenía ganas de pasearse por el colegio buscando en qué chimenea se encontraba el director. Se acomodó mejor en el silloncito y estaba por dormirse otra vez cuando lo despabilaron unos golpes en la puerta. "¡Y ahora quién demonios será!". Pensó furioso.

_Pase_ dijo de muy mal humor.

_Hola profesor… señor mi madre me dio estas galletas para usted_ dijo un alumno de Slytherin, era Draco Malfoy, el hijo de su querido amigo.

Se acercó a él pavoneándose como un pato y le acercó una caja con galletas caseras. Eran de chocolate y tenían un maravilloso aspecto.

_Ohhh ¡gracias!_ dijo sorprendido Severus con aquel lindo gesto.

Levantándose con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomó una galleta y se la metió entera a la boca. Era tan asquerosa, ya que en vez de azúcar le había echado sal y extrañamente tan picante que no la pudo tragar. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la boca llena le dio a Draco la espalda para disimular un poco y le dijo.

_ Dile…a tu madre…que…gracias…son ricas_ dijo como le salió.

Draco, que no se dio cuenta de nada, se sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso. Ya que la idea de llevarle galletas había sido de él y le había encargado a su madre que las preparara. La dificultad estaba en que Narcisa no sabía cocinar. Nunca en su vida había cocinado.

_ ¡Bueno! ¡Que las disfrute!_ dijo Draco y luego salió del despacho.

Apenas salió el hombre corrió desesperado hasta donde estaba la basura y escupió la galleta allí. La caja de las galletas de la mujer fue a reunirse con la botellita de su marido.

_ ¡Qué asco!… no puedo creerlo_ dijo como para sí el hombre, pensando en si la familia Malfoy no estaría intentando envenenarlo.

Luego de tomarse un largo trago de agua que le quitó el picante de la boca, fue a echarse otra vez al sillón con la esperanza de poder dormir, pero apenas se hubo sentado descubrió la cara del director en su chimenea otra vez.

_ ¡Dumbledore!... ¿hace cuánto está ahí? ¿No encontró a Minerva?_ dijo sorprendido el hombre mientras pensaba en la maldita costumbre que tenía el viejo de aparecerse en las chimeneas sin siquiera anunciarse. Desde que estaba en el colegio se preguntaba si esa sería su manera de vigilar a los profesores, y si era así, no le resultaba nada gracioso. Y a sus otros colegas tampoco.

_ Sí, si la encontré pero dio un grito al verme y decidí desaparecerme_ dijo incómodo el anciano. Snape ni siquiera quiso pensar qué estaría haciendo la mujer._ ¿qué tal las galletas? ¿Ricas?

_Asquerosas_ se rió el hombre y luego agregó_ ¿qué ocurre?

_Oh nada es que estoy aburrido… y como tú no estás haciendo nada…

_Intentaba corregir trab…

_... pensé en visitarte y contarte un chiste sobre el trol y el duende que…_dijo emocionado el director.

"¡Oh no! ¡Otra vez! ¡No puede ser! ¡Por qué siempre yo! ¿Por qué?", pensaba el pobre profesor mientras colocaba su cabeza en las manos. El anciano director a veces lo sacaba de quicio pero se obligó a escucharlo para que no fuera a enojarse de nuevo. Hasta que al fin volvió a desaparecer y el profesor pudo respirar aliviado y recostarse otra vez en su sillón quedándose pronto dormido. Y de este acontecimiento sólo habían pasado 5 minutos cuando se despertó de golpe y alterado por un fuerte estruendo que provenía de su ventana. Desde donde estaba no alcanzaba a distinguir qué era lo que había pasado asique se levantó y caminó hasta allí algo torpe por el cansancio y llevándose por delante una silla. Pensó que había sido algún alumno que había arrojado algo pero al limpiar el vidrio con la manga de la túnica, que estaba bastante sucio y no dejaba ver nada del exterior, se dio cuenta de que había un enorme pájaro estampado contra el vidrio.

_ ¿Qué demonios…?_ exclamó sorprendido.

Abrió la ventana y dejó que el pájaro entrara. Era una lechuza vieja y gorda que entró atropelladamente despistada por el golpe, se llevó por delante la cabeza del profesor y le lanzó una carta encima. Luego fue a aterrizar en el escritorio pero le calculó mal y tiró algunos trabajos de los alumnos que había allí y un tintero que fue a estrellarse encima de todo lo demás.

_ ¡No! ¡No!_ gritó el profesor preocupado tratando de agarrar a la lechuza para sacarla de allí pero esta se asustó y retomó vuelo. Cagándose de paso en los papeles que quedaban sobre el escritorio.

Voló por todo el despacho y, atontada como estaba, fue a estamparse otra vez en una estantería llena de frágiles frascos que contenían pociones de colores, todo… lechuza y frascos fueron a dar contra el piso.

_Ohhh ¡nooooo! ¡Bicho estúpido!_ gritó el profesor Snape ya desesperado, corriendo hasta donde estaba la lechuza estampada contra el piso y que parecía muerta.

Estaba tratando de revivirla a las cachetadas cuando sonó el timbre anunciando que ya debería ir a dar su clase, que con tanto quilombo había olvidado por completo. El hombre dio un respingo, no podía creer que otra vez iba a llegar tarde a su propia clase y encima ni la había preparado. En ese momento el bicho que tenía entre las manos comenzó a moverse y al ver la cara del hombre tan cerca de él se asustó y le picó el dedo. El profesor la soltó de golpe con una exclamación de dolor y se paró. La lechuza, ya sumamente atontada y aterrorizada, retomó vuelo por su despacho cagándose sobre todo lo que tenía debajo. Hasta que vio la ventana que había quedado abierta y se lanzó contra ella, pero le volvió a calcular mal ya que era un poco corta de vista y se fue a estampar contra la pared.

El profesor ya totalmente furioso corrió hacia el animal medio inconsciente, lo tomó del ala y lo lanzó por la ventana, cerrándola luego, mientras largaba insultos hasta para el Ministro. Se dio vuelta y vio que su despacho era un caos, pero no tenía tiempo para arreglar nada, ya que tenía que ir a dar clases. Pisó la carta que había traído el animal y, sin fijarse siquiera de quién era, la arrojó en el escritorio. Luego corrió hacia la salida de su despacho mientras se alisaba la túnica sin siquiera darse cuenta que tenía caca en el pelo y un par de plumas enredadas en él. Preguntándose por qué demonios a todo el mundo se le ocurriría escribirle hoy.


	4. Durmiendo como una princesa:

4_ Durmiendo como una princesa (¿?):

El profesor Snape, por segunda vez en el día, llegó tarde a dar su propia clase. Y también por segunda vez, no supo qué hacer porque había olvidado prepararla. Al entrar al aula precipitadamente vio con alivio que era una clase de séptimo año. Ya que ni recordaba qué clase tenía ni a quienes y temió encontrarse con el maldito de Potter, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que le había dado clases esa misma mañana. Y se sorprendió de no acordarse ni lo que había enseñado. No podía creer su extrema torpeza! Las clases de sexto y séptimo le gustaban más que las otras porque tenía a los mejores alumnos, y por un momento pensaba que su trabajo daba sus frutos, era al fin reconocido y que esos alcornoques algo aprendían. Aquellos chicos mayores mantenían su orgullo y su esperanza… bueno, a veces.

La clase en pleno lo miró sorprendida, por su aspecto y su tardanza, ya que jamás llegaba tarde. El profesor gruño unas disculpas y al pasar por frente a sus alumnos, varios de ellos arrugaron la nariz al sentir el olor a caca impresionante que despedía el profesor, preguntándose quizás si el propio hombre no lo sentía. Y nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo por lo tanto nos acercamos a él para descubrir en qué pensaba… "Mmmmm seguro que pisé la caca del maldito bicho… mi despacho indudablemente debe apestar…" y sí, si se había dado cuenta pero equivocaba el sitio.

_Saquen las cosas… hoy vamos a ver una poción_ dijo el profesor. Sus alumnos lo miraron sorprendidos.

_ ¿Qué poción… profesor?_ se atrevió a preguntar un chico de Slytherin

_Ya verán_ gruño molesto el hombre.

Se sentó al escritorio con un suspiro de aburrimiento, sacó un libro y eligió una poción al azar, tal cual había hecho antes pero esta vez prestó atención al copiar los ingredientes. Luego abrió un cajón grande de un armario que estaba a su derecha con una pequeña llave y sacó de allí los trabajos corregidos de ese grupo de alumnos que estaban allí desde hacía unos días. Luego los repartió con desgana y muchos de los alumnos cambiaron la cara al ver la nota, ya que el profesor había sido muy generoso y había repartido varios ceros y unos. Consideraba que nadie había entendido sus órdenes y aquello lo fastidiaba tanto como si no hubieran sabido hacer el trabajo. Por lo tanto ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en leerlos y había puesto bajas notas con la esperanza de que la próxima vez lo escucharan. Pero lo único que conseguía con esta actitud era que sus alumnos lo detestaran aún más que antes.

Luego de callar varias quejas con sus sarcasmos mal aplicados se volvió a sentar y enterró su cabeza en los brazos que tenía cruzados sobre el escritorio ya que estaba muy cansado. Las plumas de su pelo y la caca de lechuza se hicieron más evidentes provocando varias sonrisas burlescas entre sus alumnos que ya estaban más enojados con el profesor que de costumbre. De todos modos el hombre ni se enteró ya que apenas apoyó su cabeza entre los brazos se quedó dormido mientras pensaba en su amada Lily. A los diez minutos ya roncaba tan indignamente que provocaba risa.

Los alumnos que estaban picados con él, al darse cuenta comenzaron a reírse casi a las carcajadas (pero en voz baja), y no paraban de burlarse por lo que el murmullo en el aula se hizo más fuerte. Nadie trabajaba y todo el mundo charlaba animadamente, pero el profesor que estaba profundamente dormido no se dio cuenta de nada. Y todo siguió su curso hasta que una chica de Ravenclaw, que se podía decir que era la versión de Hermione crecida con la diferencia de que era pelirroja, se acercó a él para despertarlo.

_No, espera Amy. ¡No lo despiertes todavía!_ dijo uno de los gemelos de Gryffindor mientras tomaba su mano.

_Se terminará enojando Fred_ dijo Amy con fastidio. Le parecía más importante seguir con la clase que pasarse perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer nada.

_Da igual... pero si lo despertamos más tarde cuando esté por terminar la clase tendremos que soportarlo menos_ dijo sonriendo Fred despreocupado y miró a su hermano.

_Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Fred_ dijo con picardía su hermano George. Ambos habían sacado un cero y no podían perder aquella fabulosa oportunidad para vengarse del hombre.

_Así parece…_ dijo riendo Fred con una mueca malvada.

_ ¡No! ¡No vayan a hacerle nada!_ dijo una chica morocha de Slytherin con el ceño fruncido. Que se acercó a ellos con actitud de pelea.

_ ¿Y tú qué te metes?_ dijo George.

_ ¡Nadie te llamó!_ concluyó Fred.

_ ¡Hey! ¡No se metan con ella!_ intervino un chico alto de Slytherin que se acercó a ellos.

_Ohhhhh ¿es tu noviecita?_ dijo Fred burlándose.

El chico de Slytherin casi se le va encima pero la chica lo paró con un gesto. A esto le siguió un corto silencio.

_Tienen razón. ¡Nos meterán en problemas a todos!_ dijo Amy que de nuevo alargó la mano hacia el profesor que aun roncaba para despertarlo, pero una chica risueña de Hufflepuff la tomó de la mano para que no lo hiciera.

_ ¡Espera! Tengo una idea_ dijo riendo y todos los chicos la miraron mientras iba a su mochila y sacaba algo que tenía allí.

Cuando volvió hacia el escritorio donde estaban todos rodeando al profesor que seguía roncando aún más fuerte que antes les enseñó lo que tenía en sus manos. Era un moño de un impactante rosa chicle y tan grande como la cabeza de un niño crecido.

_Se lo compré a mi hermanita en Hogsmeade como una broma…_ dijo riendo la chica_ pero me parece mejor regalárselo al profesor Snape.

Todos los presentes se contorsionaban de la risa que les agarró al verlo mientras que la chica se lo ataba al cabello del hombre con un ajuste invisible tratando de no despertarlo. Cuando estuvo en la cabeza del profesor todos, incluso los chicos de Slytherin, estallaron en carcajadas tan estridentes que parecía un milagro que el profesor no se despertara ante aquel ruido. Hasta los gemelos saltaban entre los banco muertos de risa haciendo aún más ruido.

_Shhhhshhhhhh voy a despertarlo…_ dijo fastidiada la chica de Slytherin que había intervenido antes y se acercó al hombre. Era la única que no se había reído.

_ ¡Noooo, todavía no!_ alcanzó a gritar Fred pero la chica ya palmeaba al profesor en la espalda.

El hombre se despertó sobresaltado y miró a la clase, que se había calmado y estaba en sus asientos en perfecto orden, sin entender qué hacía él allí.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó confundido el profesor.

_Disculpe profesor… creo…ammm…. Se quedó dormido_ dijo incómoda la chica de Slytherin.

El hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego recordó que estaba dando clases o mejor dicho que se suponía que estaba dando clases. Se enojó consigo mismo por quedarse dormido, algo que comunicó con un gruñido de "gracias". La chica rápidamente se dio vuelta y fue a sentarse a su lugar. Mientras que el profesor miraba su reloj de pulsera. Luego de un corto silencio…

_ ¿Y bien? Ya deberían haber terminado todos la poción_ le estampó a la clase que lo miró alterada ya que nadie había hecho nada.

El profesor se paró y fue hacia sus alumnos que, a pesar del inmenso moño que el personaje lucía, nadie rió porque al darse cuenta de que los chicos no habían hecho nada comenzó a gritar furioso y castigó a toda la clase. Y cuando se quejaron durante un prolongado tiempo, el hombre enfureció aún más y gritó tanto hasta que se quedó sin voz. Por suerte a ese acontecimiento le siguió el ruido del timbre que daba por terminada la clase y todos salieron del aula precipitadamente antes que el profesor se diera cuenta lo del moño, que nadie se había atrevido a decirle que lo tenía, recuperara la voz y recibieran un castigo peor o… algún maleficio.

El hombre salió detrás de todos bostezando y pensando en cómo iban a pagarle aquello. Abrió su despacho y en diez minutos ya había limpiado todo pero como seguía oliendo a caca de lechuza dejó la ventana abierta. Claro que no se daba cuenta de que el que olía a caca era él y no su despacho. Se acercó a su escritorio donde había dejado el sobre que tenía una huella de su zapato y lo tomó en sus manos para ver de quién demonios era y a quién le iba a mandar un maleficio por todo el desastre que su lechuza había hecho en su despacho. Para su completa sorpresa resultó ser Igor Karkarov, el director del colegio Durmstrang y antiguo "amigo" suyo. ¿Igor?...pero si este no me escribe nunca… pensó con fastidio.

"¡Hola amigo! ¡Pero muchas felicidades!... (¿Amigo?... traidor más bien… Agggg ¡maldito Lucius! ¡¿Le contaste lo del puesto de trabajo hasta el loco este?!) …. Quería saber si… (¡No puede ser! ¡Ahora todo el mundo se va a enterar de mi puesto!)… ¡me enteré también lo del viejo chiflado! Esta mañana me encontré a Lucius en el Ministerio y… (¡Malditoooo seaaasss Malfoy!)….."

El profesor ya muy molesto tiró la carta de su "amigo" a la basura sin acabar de leerla. Detestaba con toda su alma a Karkarov que, aparte de haberle dicho al Ministerio en pleno que él era un Mortífago para zafar de la cárcel, le escribía cada vez que necesitaba pedirle algo… el muy caradura.

Antes de dirigirse al gran comedor a cenar decidió ir a su dormitorio a cambiarse las botas ya que seguía creyendo que había pisado caca de lechuza. Y nosotros respiramos aliviados con la esperanza de que al pasar por el baño se mirara en el espejo y descubriera el moño rosado que aún posaba sobre su cabello. Y… veamos… veamos… se sienta sobre la cama, se cambia las botas por los zapatos que pateó esa misma mañana. Se dirige al baño y… nos cerró la puerta en la cara… ¡maldición! Esperamos un rato… hasta que al fin sale. ¡Oh, no! aún lleva el moño rosado, ¡no se ha mirado en el espejo! Como sigue oliendo a caca toma el perfume y se coloca otros dos litros más encima y así no siente más olor feo. Sale de la habitación y se dirige al gran comedor.

En el vestíbulo nota que los alumnos lo miran sorprendidos y cuando se da vuelta escucha sus risas. El hombre totalmente desconcertado se pregunta qué es lo que pasa.

_ ¡Ah, Severus! Espera yo…tengo que hablar contigo_ era la profesora McGonagall que venía bajando por las escaleras de mármol con una pila de libros en sus manos. Cuando miró al hombre al rostro abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó muda.

_ ¿Si…?_ dijo el hombre desconcertado.

La profesora amagó una sonrisa y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se contuvo.

_Ahhh, nada, nada…_ dijo la mujer y se fue rápidamente por una puerta que estaba al lado del gran comedor y que conducía a una sala auxiliar. Quizás recordara que el hombre se robó la torta, que por cierto, era su favorita, y quiso divertirse un rato.

El profesor no le dio importancia al asunto y sólo pensó que la mujer ya estaba actuando medio raro y siguió caminando, pero tan solo había dado unos pasos cuando lo atropellaron. Miró molesto hacia abajo, pensando que era un alumno, y cambió rápidamente de expresión ya que se trataba de uno de sus colegas.

_ ¡Disculpa Severus!_ le dijo el pequeño profesor Flitwick con su voz aguda. Lo miró al rostro y, al igual que la profesora McGonagall, abrió los ojos como platos.

_Está bien_ balbuceó el hombre otra vez desconcertado por su reacción.

_Vaya… que buen… atuendo_ le dijo el profesor con una media sonrisa y luego siguió caminando.

El profesor Snape estupefacto se miró la túnica negra de siempre sin entender ni media palabra de lo que le había dicho. Pensaba que algo raro estaba pasando ya que al entrar al gran comedor vio como los alumnos lo señalaban y se reían. Se sentía otra vez como un adolescente en ese colegio. Claro que no vio como a sus espaldas el pequeño profesor se contorsionaba de la risa pensando en que cuando descubriera quien había sido el alumno del chiste le iba a regalar un rico chocolate. Cuando llegó a la mesa de los profesores, ya el rumor en el gran comedor era bastante fuerte, pasó por al lado de Dumbledore sin que el anciano hiciera más que una mueca pero lo paró tomándolo de un brazo.

_Estas muy guapo hoy, Severus_ le dijo el anciano con descaro.

El profesor Snape con los ojos como platos lo miró totalmente desconcertado. ¿El viejo lo estaba cargando?... ¿Se le burlaba? Pensaba el hombre.

_ ¿Qué…?_ atinó a decir el profesor luego de un corto silencio.

_Tu "atuendo" es muy lindo_ dijo el director sonriendo.

El hombre estupefacto no sabía que le veían a su túnica. Todo eso era muy extraño. Pero se empezó a preocupar cuando apareció la profesora Sprout y le pidió permiso para pasar. Ya había terminado de comer y quería salir del gran comedor. La mujer lo miró a la cara y acto seguido estalló en carcajadas y se volvió a sentar en una silla desocupada que estaba al lado del director sin poder parar de reír.

_ ¿Qué? …. ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?_ dijo el profesor Snape confundido.

Dumbledore que también reía no dijo nada y la profesora debido al ataque de risa que tenía no era capaz de producir ni una frase completa. Ya alterado y molesto dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta que estaba detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Cuando llegó allí vio a la profesora McGonagall sentada en un sillón y con los libros en su falda. Aún reía y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, al verlo su risa se acrecentó.

_ ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!_ repitió molesto el hombre.

_Deberías… de… deberías… mirarte… en….un espejo_ dijo entrecortadamente la profesora por la risa.

Allí frente a una chimenea había un espejo viejo y ornamentado, el hombre corrió hacia allí con un terrible presentimiento. Al ver el inmenso moño rosado sobre su cabeza casi le da un ataque. Se lo sacó de un manotazo totalmente furioso, ahora entendía todo. Le agarró el ataque de furia más grande de su vida. Cuando descubriera quién de sus alumnos había hecho aquello se las iba a pagar bien feo. Cuando de pronto recordó que había sido la clase de los gemelos Weasley. ¡Voy a matarlos! Pensó el hombre.

_Y… y deberías lavarte el pelo… tienes caca de pájaro_ dijo sin poder parar de reír la profesora McGonagall.

El hombre volvió a mirarse en el espejo mientras lanzaba una exclamación de sorpresa y dolor. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Hasta tenía plumas! ¡Ese había sido uno de los peores días de su vida en el colegio!

Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró al gran comedor, miró la mesa de Gryffindor hasta descubrir a los culpables, que lo miraban preocupados. Furioso y totalmente fuera de sí, corrió hacia ellos, asustándolos por lo que los dos chicos se levantaron y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad del gran comedor por la puerta principal. Mientras el profesor les gritaba llegó al vestíbulo pero allí no había nadie, habían desaparecido. Escuchó como todos en el gran comedor se reían como si se estuviera celebrando la fiesta más esperada del año. El profesor ya furioso con todo el mundo, con el mismo, y con Lily… por no dejarlo dormir. Bajó hasta sus habitaciones en las mazmorras.


	5. Descubriendo la verdad:

5_ Descubriendo la verdad:

Al llegar a su habitación entró, cerró la puerta con innecesaria fuerza y comenzó a patear todo lo que estaba tirado en el piso en un acceso de furia que no pudo controlar. Dejando la habitación más desordenada que antes y… desastrosa. Hasta que lamentablemente su pie dio contra la cama de hierro antigua.

_ ¡AAAAhhhyyyyyyyy! …¡demonios!_ gritó el hombre agarrándose el pie mientras daba brincos y luego se sentaba en la cama. Parecía un niño con un berrinche.

Se sacó los zapatos y vio como en el pie derecho uno de sus dedos estaba rojo he hinchado por el golpe. Se lo masajeó con cuidado, enojado con él mismo por ser tan torpe. Con cuidado se levantó y fue rengueando hacia el baño donde se miró al espejo. ¡Por Merlín! Su rostro daba miedo… estaba palidísimo mucho más de lo habitual, sus ojeras presentaban un color morado casi negro, su cabello revuelto estaba de punta y sus ojos despedían destellos de furia. Parecía un loco con un ataque de locura… no sé si ustedes me entienden…

Pensaba que al día siguiente iba a repartir castigos a los alumnos como caramelos y le hubiera gustado repartirlos también a los profesores… pero no estaba permitido lamentablemente. Iban a pagarle toda la vergüenza y la humillación que había pasado aquellos malditos mocosos, y no sólo los gemelos toda la maldita clase… ¡todo el maldito colegio! Pensó. Comenzó a planear su infinita venganza hacia los alumnos cuando volvió a mirarse al espejo y vio su cabello untado de caca y plumas. Necesitaba bañarse… era lamentable y lo sentía mucho pero ya no podía negarse a hacerlo. Apestaba tanto que ni él mismo se soportaba. Hizo un ruidito de fastidio, más apropiado de un niño pequeño que de un adulto pero…

Se movió hacia la bañadera y abrió el agua caliente, necesitaba bañarse urgente y quizás eso lo relajara. Pensaba el profesor con optimismo mientras veía como lentamente se llenaba de agua el artefacto. Cuando el agua casi llegó al borde de la bañera el hombre seguía parado allí mirándola, tomando valor para desvestirse y entrar al agua. Después de dar la quinta vuelta al baño con el simple propósito de perder el tiempo decidió desvestirse. Lentamente se sacó la túnica y la tiró al suelo, ya estaba bastante sucia y tendría que lavarla (lamentablemente). Su cuerpo pálido y delgado temblaba ligeramente. En una repisa cercana había un viejo patito amarillo de hule, lo tomó y lo apretó entre sus brazos. Parecía un niño atemorizado. El patito aquel se lo había regalado su madre cuando tenía tan sólo seis años de edad, con la esperanza que con el juego le perdiera el miedo al agua. Asique cada vez que se bañaba tomaba aquel patito que le daba valor y después de tantos años aún lo usaba, era su secreto y jamás nadie lo había descubierto… por suerte.

Con un suspiro se introdujo en la bañera, se sentó y comenzó a enjabonarse lentamente. Estar sumergido en el agua lo ponía nervioso y no era nada relajante, como había oído decir a muchas personas. Su cuerpo desnudo de anchas espaldas pero delgado, que él ocultaba siempre bajo su habitual túnica oscura, habría puesto nerviosa a cualquier mujer y nosotros nos preguntamos con sorpresa cómo es que estaba tan solo. Nos acercamos a él para saber en qué estaba pensando mientras se bañaba… veamos… estaba pensando en su amada Lily… y…. en que le hubiera gustado que ella estuviera allí en la bañera con él para… estemmm estemmm mejor nos salimos de su cabeza para darle intimidad.

Luego de un rato sale del baño ya limpio y perfumado con una toalla atada a la cintura y su cabello oscuro, por fin limpio, cae sobre sus hombros. Se sienta en la cama y… ¿se va a poner el camisón grisáceo sucio? No… sensatamente lo tira al piso y agarra un pijama muggle de color azul marino que nunca usa porque…le resulta francamente horrible el color, él sólo usa negro porque cree que le favorece. Y nosotros estamos de acuerdo con él, si usara el color azul marino ya no se parecería tanto a un vampiro…

Luego y aunque era temprano aún, se mete a la cama con una sonrisa de felicidad pensando en que al fin iba a poder dormir. ¡Estaba tan cansado! Acababa de cerrar los ojos y estaba muy relajado entre las suaves sábanas cuando… escuchó música... alguien estaba cantando cerca de su ventana. Más que cantando tarareaba una pegajosa melodía. Intentó ignorarla pero…

_ ¡Agggg no… no… no… no puede ser!_ dijo el hombre como para sí, muy molesto y golpeando la almohada con el puño.

Un poco atontado por el mal sueño se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, miró hacia los jardines con fastidio pero poco se veía. Tuvo que abrirla para ver mejor mientras gritó de mal humor.

_Shhhhhhh ¡estoy intentando dormir malditos mocosos!_ dijo molesto el hombre.

_Oh Severus. Disculpa._ le respondió una voz grave y ronca. Era el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore. Nuestro personaje se asustó.

El profesor ve como se acerca a su ventana, aparentemente con ánimos de conversar y mira desesperado para todos lados con ánimos de huir.

"Oh no" "es el viejo y ahí viene" "¡tengo que desaparecer!", piensa el profesor. Pero ya era tarde porque "el viejo" ya estaba junto a su ventana.

_ Estaba aburrido y salí a dar un paseo… pero ya que estás ahí ¡voy a contarte un chiste buenísimo que me contó Hagrid recién!... resulta que dos gnomos iban por una carretera y…_ comenzó el anciano director casi a los gritos del otro lado de la ventana.

El profesor Snape ya se arrancaba los pelos de exasperación, no tenía ganas de soportar al viejo y estaba tan cansado… necesitaba dormir y su cama tan calentita lo esperaba… parecía que lo llamaba.

_Sí… sí muy gracioso_ lo interrumpió de mal humor_ pero estaba durmiendo.

Luego cerró la ventana casi en el rostro del anciano que, en vez de molestarse, se reía. Se había pasado el día tratando de animarlo y, por alguna extraña razón, pensaba que lo había conseguido.

El profesor volvió a acostarse en su cama calentita pero no podía dormir y pronto abrió los ojos, algo le espantaba el sueño. Tenía una duda que era la misma que lo había torturado durante todo el día… la maldita duda… el retrato de Lily realmente se estaba burlando de él o simplemente había sido producto de su imaginación. Decidió sacarse las dudas de una vez por todas y se inclinó en la cama casi exasperado consigo mismo, abrió el cajón de la mesilla de luz donde había dejado el retrato de la mujer pelirroja, lo tomó entre las manos y lo observó con curiosidad atentamente.

Después de un rato de mirarlo llegó a la misma conclusión, definitivamente Lily se burlaba de él y al parecer más que nunca. Y definitivamente estaba volviéndose tan chiflado como el director. Con un suspiro de fastidio dejó la foto apoyada en el candelabro, mientras vuelve a introducirse en la cama para dormir pero… no lo logra porque sigue pensando en el retrato de la mujer y en su maldita sonrisa.

Luego de dar varias vueltas en la cama, como la noche anterior, al fin parece quedarse dormido y tenemos la esperanza de que pueda descansar.

¡Oh no! Se escucha un agudo sonido, un gato cercano maúlla tratando de conquistar a una hembra. Si no se calla pronto despertará al hombre… y sí, el profesor abre los ojos. ¡No puede creerlo! ¡El universo conspira para no dejarlo dormir! Se levanta furioso, abre la ventana y ve al gato en un árbol cercano y se da cuenta que era el gato de la señorita Granger. Piensa en castigar a la mocosa por no dejarlo encerrado mientras que fastidiado, toma el libro que le había regalado Dumbledore aquel día y se lo lanza al gato. El animal que era tan inteligente como su dueña, esquiva el pesado volumen y este va a dar contra…. ¡La cabeza de Dumbledore que estaba debajo del árbol sentado y observando las estrellas!

_ ¡Dumbledore!_ exclama el profesor Snape preocupado y bastante alterado_ ¿Se encuentra bien?... ¿Me oye?

Pero el director yace recostado en el pasto noqueado por el libro que descansa a su lado. Aquello realmente asusta al profesor que ya desesperado toma la bata que estaba en el perchero y se la coloca rápidamente. Amaga salir por la puerta pero se da cuenta que tardará mucho en llegar por ese camino entonces decide cambiar de rumbo y patina en el suelo. Luego se cuelga de la ventana y cae de pie al pasto mojado y de paso se llena de barro. ¡Nooooo otra vez bañarse, nooo! Piensa desanimado. Luego corre hasta el árbol e intenta que Dumbledore se despierte con el terrible pensamiento de que cuando lo hiciera iba a echarlo.

_ ¡Por favor despierte!... Ohhhh ¡va a matarme!_ exclama desesperado el profesor.

_ ¿Severus?_ balbucea el director al abrir los ojos.

El anciano se despierta algo confundido hasta que ve el libro y al profesor en pijama inclinado ante él y entiende todo. Se molesta mucho y le da un enérgico reto pero como el hombre le explica todo y jura que no lo había visto y que no tenía la culpa, Dumbledore se tranquilizó un poco. Con un gruñido le indica que es de mala educación tirar un regalo y el profesor balbucea una disculpa mientras su rostro se tiñe de rubor. Luego ambos suben por la pendiente hasta llegar a la puerta principal del castillo que aún sigue abierta ya que era de noche pero temprano todavía. En el vestíbulo no había nadie.

_Me alegro que se encuentre bien Dumbledore, yo no quise…_ dijo el profesor tratando de disculparse por enésima vez, pero el anciano lo interrumpió.

_ No hay problema… no hay problema_ concedió Dumbledore y agregó_ pero, Severus, quiero que leas el libro que te regalé. Hay una razón por la cual te lo he dado.

_Dumbledore, se lo agradezco y todo pero… ¡yo no necesito ayuda con las mujeres!_ dijo exasperado el profesor y su rostro volvió a teñirse de rojo.

_ Bueno… si tú lo dices…_ dijo el director con ironía_ sin embargo creo que te serviría para este fin de semana.

_ ¿Ah, sí?... ¿Y por qué?_ dijo temeroso el profesor. Pensando con qué idea extraña le saldría ahora Dumbledore.

_Porque te concerté una citan con…_ dijo el director con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no! Ya sabe lo que pienso…_ lo interrumpió el profesor Snape exasperado.

_Pero no te apures, Severus. Esta vez me fijé bien en que fuera una mujer_ dijo el anciano con orgullo y un gesto de la mano como no dándole importancia.

El hombre se agarró la cabeza mientras pensaba ¡"otras vez no, otra vez no"!

_Me alegro_ le dijo con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

_Recuerdas a la señorita…_ comenzó el anciano luego de un breve silencio.

_Le agradezco mucho Dumbledore pero sinceramente por el momento no me interesa verme con nadie_ dijo con firmeza el profesor que prefirió acabar allí con aquella nueva locura_ y menos con una total desconocida.

_ ¡Pero si ya la conoces! Era la hermosa mujer con la que tuviste una cita hará un par de años y que te gustó. O al menos eso recuerdo que dijiste… Claro que cuando me la encontré al otro día casi me estampó la escoba que llevaba por la cabeza y cuando le pregunté qué pasaba me contó algo muy curioso de ti… que prefiero no repetir… ni creer…_ dijo el anciano mirándolo de reojo.

El profesor se puso intensamente colorado y desvió su mirada. La recordaba muy bien pero, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna cita.

_Le repito que no me interesa salir con nadie y…_ dijo con paciencia el profesor.

_Quise que fuera una sorpresa de cumpleaños pero la señorita no podía hoy_ lo interrumpió Dumbledore.

_ ¿Sorpresa de cumpleaños?... ¿Qué? _ balbuceó desconcertado el hombre.

_Si, Severus, por tu cumpleaños hoy… estás muy distraído, deberías dormir un poco más_ le dijo Dumbledore y agregó_ piénsalo… ¿quieres?

Y luego el director subió por las escaleras de mármol sobándose la cabeza donde se había golpeado pensando en pasar por la enfermería para tomarse un calmante, mientras que el profesor Snape bajó a las mazmorras y fue hasta su habitación casi con el aspecto de un alucinado.

Entró y se sentó a en la cama, agarró la foto de Lily que estaba en la mesilla de luz y comenzó a reír a las carcajadas si poder parar. ¡No podía creerlo! Simplemente no podía… ¡se había olvidado por completo de su propio cumpleaños! Por eso la gente lo felicitaba, el nuevo puesto nada tenía que ver. Las cartas que había recibido de felicitaciones y los regalos, ¿cómo demonios no se dio cuenta? ¡Era increíble! La burla de Lily… la mujer se burlaba de él porque había olvidado su propio cumpleaños… ¿A qué idiota en todo el mundo le había pasado algo así…? Sólo a él. Pensó el pobre profesor.


End file.
